


And So It Begins

by RejectFangirl



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha Magnus, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Angst, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Malec, Omega Alec, Shadowhunter Magnus, Smutt, Warlock Alec, shadowhutners
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-02-26 20:36:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18724519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RejectFangirl/pseuds/RejectFangirl
Summary: Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood are two very different people. One a shadowhunter and the other a warlock. They live different lives. But one thing that they had in common was that they had bad luck in finding love. When they meet for the first time, everything changes for the both of them.(Bad summery but just go with it lol)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys, I have some bad news. I deleted my work You Are Not Unlovable. I know a lot of you were reading that and that you guys liked it but I just wasn't feeling it anymore and I had no motivation for it. I hope you can understand. However I decided to make a new version of it and I hope you guys will like it. I promise I will stick to this one. I appreciate all of you I hope you know that.

Love was never in the picture. Not recently anyways. He had given up on it 50 years ago. After everything that had happened to him? Who would blame him. Love was complicated anyways and it was unpredictable. Very much so. It was hard to tell if it was real or not especially after years and years of hoping that it was and for it only to blow up in his face. It got exhausting after a while and eventually he had stopped trying. Love was overrated anyways.

Today was one of those days where he hated life. He had to go to the institute today because they were initiating the head of the institute today. He had never met the guy and so he didn't know what to expect. He had also never been invited to one of these things before. It was strange. A few days ago he got an invitation to the ceremony of making Magnus Bane the head of the institute. Supposedly he had been in charge before but they were finally making it official. 

He didn't have to go. The invited had said so. But his sister, who was also invited, convinced him to go out of good nature and to get on the head of the institutes good side. Alec wanted to laugh at that. The guy had always sent other shadowhunters to do his work for him like to pick up a potion or something of the sort. And they were always the same three shadowhunters. He had grown fond of them which was something he wasn't used too. Shadowhutners were cruel and judgmental but these three were always so nice and understanding. Alec had wondered if Magnus was like them too. But on the other hand he could be wrong and he had dealt with so many cruel shadowhunters that he couldn't stand the head of the institute being one as well. He had dealt with awful head of the institutes in the past. 

"So why are we invited to this thing? For one, it's never happened before. And two, downworlders aren't welcomed at the institute." Alec asked as he threw on a black sweater.

"I don't know Alec. It didn't say. We'll have to ask when we get there. And are you really wearing something so dull to this? Come on Alec, it's a ceremony not a funeral." Isabelle replied as she rolled her eyes.

"It's also not a strip club." 

Isabelle gasped and hit her brother on the shoulder as hard as she could. Alec laughed and shook his head. She had a mean punch and she could probably kick anyones ass if she wanted too but he was so used to it that it didn't hurt anymore. 

"Let's get going so we can get this over with." 

"Cheer up little brother. It will be okay."

Alec squinted an eye and turned to look at Isabelle. "Little brother? I'm older than you."

"Yeah by ten minutes. Big deal."

"You're ridiculous." 

Isabelle grinned. "True but you love me."

Alec smiled back and turned so he could make a portal. He motioned for Isabelle to step through first and then he himself stepped through. When they got out the were now standing on the door steps of the institute. Isabelle reached out and knocked hard. A few minutes later the doors opened and there stood two shadow hunters who Alec nor Isabelle had ever seen before and they were clearly beta's. 

"Warlocks, what brings you here?" One of them spat.

Alec rolled his eyes. "We're here for the ceremony. We were invited." 

"You? Invited to a Shadowhunter's gathering? Yeah right." The other said. 

Isabelle was about to speak when someone began to speak instead.

"Randall, Mary, let them in. They were invited. I was there when Magnus sent out the invitations." 

The other two quickly bowed their heads and scurried off. Alec looked over and smiled when he saw who it was. 

"Cat! Thank you for that." Alec said with a grin.

Cat grinned and gathered Alec and then Isabelle into a hug. "No problem. Those two think that they're better than downworlders because of their angelic blood but let me tell you, they're more like demons if you ask me."

Alec laughed and Cat ushered them inside. She led them to the ceremony room and told them that it was about to start and she had to go but she would find them after so that they could catch up. Alec and Isabelle both nodded and turned to look at the podium. When he did he realized something. There was a very familiar scent. It was an alpha's scent undoubtedly but one he knew and loved. He turned to his right and his eyes widened.

"Jace? You're here too?"

Jace turned around and his eyes widened as well. "Yeah man. I didn't know you guys would be here. I guess Magnus wanted all of the down world leaders here."

Jace was a vampire and the leader of the New York Clan. He had a very difficult journey. They all had. Alec and Jace had met at a party that Isabelle had dragged him too once and they instantly hit it off and were best friends ever since. 

"The Seelie Queen isn't here nor is the Werewolf Pack leader." Isabelle said as she looked around.

Alec looked around as well. "You're right. I didn't think the Seelie Queen would show up though. She's not the biggest fan of shadowhunters."

"Neither are you." Jace said with a shrug.

"For good reasons." Alec replied sternly.

Jace nodded and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You're right."

Alec felt odd. As he looked around once more he noticed that most of the shadowhunters in the room were looking at them. Some with distaste in their eyes and others with a look he couldn't really decipher. It wasn't hatred though which he supposed was a good thing. He knew that downworlders weren't wanted in the institute and he should of expected all of the looks they were getting.

Suddenly the lights dimmed and the room went silent. Alec looked over at Isabelle who had the same look of confusion on her face. He looked over at Jace and he shrugged not really knowing what was happening either. None of them have ever been to a shadowhunter gathering like this so they were new to this whole thing.

A few seconds later the doors opened up and in walked a Silent Brother, a few members of the clave, and someone who Alec didn't recognize. He couldn't really see the man but he knew that it must be Magnus Bane. The new head of the institute. As they walked by, the Silent brother nodded his head at the three and they nodded back. The clave members held their chins up and scoffed as they walked by not even bothering to look at the three downworlders as if they were too good for them, and Magnus held his head high. It was different then the clave members. He wasn't purposely ignoring them, Alec knew that. 

He was trying to look like a leader and someone to be respected by the other shadowhunters. He was also an alpha which was also the cause to it. Magnus wasn't doing it to be ignorant or to seem better than everyone else, he was doing it to gain respect and it was working. 

The ceremony was not what Alec expected. It was short. Very Short. It was mainly the members of the Clave saying how proud of Magnus they were and how they couldn't have chosen a better Head of the Institute. Alec knew that they didn't agree with the fact that he had invited down worlders but Magnus was a powerful alpha and Alec knew that the clave wanted to get on his good side. Alec hadn't rolled his eyes so much in five minutes then he did then. 

Magnus also said some words about how he would be working on making things right and how things will be changing around the institute. He said some other stuff that Alec wasn't concentrating on. Instead he was concentrating on one of the most wonderful scents he had ever smelled in his life. It was sandalwood and vanilla and somehow it worked. It made his body feel on fire and he had no idea why or where it was coming from. 

When Magnus was finished, Alec thought that the Silent brother would do something but when he got off the podium and left, Alec was more confused than anything. He didn't understand any of it and frankly he didn't care. What he did want to know was why was he there if the ceremony only lasted for ten minutes and it was a pointless ceremony at that.

"Was that it?" Jace asked as he turned to look at the twins.

Alec shrugged. "I think so? I do not understand shadowhunters." 

"Let the party begin!" Magnus spoke into the microphone and soon music began to play and shadowhunters cheered. 

"I didn't know there was going to be a party! I love a good party." Isabelle said with a grin. 

Alec sighed and looked back up at the podium and realized Magnus was gone and so were the clave members. He looked around and saw the clave members talking to some other shadowhunters but didn't see Magnus. He looked over at Jace who was looking around the room too. He didn't know what Jace was looking for, or who he was looking for. 

"I am so pleased you could make it."

Alec, Jace, and Isabelle spun around. When they did they saw It was no other than the man himself. Magnus Bane. Alec didn't really think much about it. Well that's probably because he could hardly see the man when he was on stage any how. But now up close? The man was absolutely gorgeous. Alec quickly shook his head. What was he thinking. He couldn't be thinking like this now. The man was a shadowhunter for gods sake.

"Congrats on your promotion." Isabelle said with a wink. 

"Ah, thank you my dear. It's not that big of a deal but I do love the party that comes after it." Magnus replied with a wink of his own.

"Why did you invite us? Usually downworlders aren't welcomed here." Alec said bluntly. 

Magnus turned his head to look at Alec and when he did, he didn't say a word. Instead his mouth dropped open a little and just looked at the omega. Alec switched from foot to foot now starting to feel insecure. Did he say something wrong? Or did he have something on his face? He was about to ask when Magnus got tackled to the ground. A bunch of shadowhunters ran over and pulled out their blades ready to attack. 

"Stand down!" Magnus called out. 

The person who had tackled Magnus stood up with a laugh and helped Magnus up causing Magnus to laugh as well.

"Biscuit!"

Clary smiled shyly. "Sorry for missing your ceremony Magnus. We have a new pack mate and he was having a problem shifting back into his human self. It was a mess."

Magnus shook his head. "No worries. Honestly the whole thing was boring and unnecessary. You didn't miss much." 

"So I have some exciting news!" Clary said as she bounced up and down on her heals. 

"What would that be?" Magnus asked.

Clary grinned and held up a finger. She then ran out of the room and a few minutes later came back but this time she wasn't alone. Walking next to her was a shadowhunter. The guy was clearly a beta. He was tall and skinny with brown hair and a pair of glasses that kept falling off his face. 

"Semus! Good to see you again. What are you doing here? I thought you went with your mom and sister to live at the london institute?" 

"First of all. It's Simon. Second of all, well it wasn't for me. I missed home to much. I was wondering if it would be alright to get transferred here?" 

Magnus nodded. "Of course!"

Alec, Jace, and Isabelle all looked at each other. This was uncomfortable and awkward. They didn't know these people. Well except for Clary. Alec has had a few encounters with her when she needed his help with a potion but other than that, they haven't spoke much.

"Should we leave or..." Jace said causing the other three to look at them.

"Woah! You two look a like. Twin shadowhunters. How cool!" Simon said as he examined Alec and Isabelle.

"Do we look like shadowhunters to you?" Alec asked as he shook his head and squinted an eye. 

"Simon, this is Alexander and Isabelle Lightwood. The High Warlocks of Brooklyn." Clary said as she gestured to them with her hand.

Simon's eyes widened. "You mean to tell me that these two are the High Warlocks? The most talked about warlocks in the shadow world? There's so many questions I have! For one, how is it possible you're twins? Warlocks don't have siblings let alone a twin!"

Alec groaned and tilted his head back. Here we go again. Someone asking the famous question about how they're twins. He tilted his head back down and when he did he saw that Magnus was watching him. That had been twice already. If Magnus had a problem with him, why did he invite him here? 

Isabelle laughed. "It's a long story."

"So you invited down worlders to the institute. Why is that Magnus? You know how they feel about us. We're not wanted here." Clary said and Alec was thankful she brought it up again,

Magnus sighed. "It's simple. I'm tired of this feud between shadowhunters and downworlders. My kind need to realize that not all Downworlders are bad. And vise versa. I want there to be peace among us. I want this new generation to be the start of something wonderful. It's not fair that downworlders get treated so harshly because of their blood. It's not their fault that they're who they are, just like it's not our fault who we are."

"And you think that will work? Showing kindness to us? It's been done before and nothing has changed." Alec replied bluntly. 

Magnus nodded. "That's why I have a different plan up my sleeve." 

"And that is?" 

"You'll just have to wait and see." Magnus replied with a smirk. 

Alec rose an eyebrow. "Alright?" 

"Sir, there has been a demon attack a few blocks away and another one on fifth street. What would you like us to do?" A shadowhunter asked.

Magnus sighed. "Give me a second Lisa." He then turned to the others. "Thank you for coming. It meant a lot. All of you. I will be in touch with you all soon to explain everything. I'm sorry to have to cut this short but I have to go. It was very nice meeting you Jace, Isabelle, and Alexander." 

And without another word Magnus left with the shadowhunter. Things were starting to change already and somehow Alec could feel it and he had no idea what to think. It was all happening way to fast.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a new chapter that I hope you like   
> I hope you're liking the story so far  
> also I miss shadowhunters so much omgggg  
> I'm still in denial that it's over for good lmao

After Magnus left them, Jace had made Alec swear to him that he would hang out with him later in the week because he missed his best friend. Alec missed him too. It's been a while since he had hung out with Jace. It wasn't his fault though. Being the high warlock caused his life to be busy. It's why he was exhausted all the time. He never got a break. 

It was now the next day at noon and Alec was exhausted. He had helped tons of clients already and hardly anyone had said thank you. It was like that most days. He was always swamped with making potions for people or summoning a demon, or even creating portals for others. It was tiring. And he just wished that just for once, someone would stop by to just chat with him and not stop by because they need or want something from him. 

His sister didn't have clients or had to do anything of the sort that Alec did. There was a reason for that. Alec was the main high warlock and Isabelle was second. If something happened to Alec where he couldn't provide his duty, Isabelle would then become the high warlock. Yes she was considered the High Warlock as well but more as an understudy per say. 

Isabelle felt awful about it. She's seen how tired Alec was all the time. How people hardly gave him a break. How he hardly had a day to himself and it broke her heart. She begged Alec one day to give her the responsibility but Alec told her no. That he could do it and that he would if it meant that his sister could live her life and be free. Isabelle respected Alec's wishes but that didn't mean she wouldn't help out. She would always be there for Alec to help out when she could and Alec appreciated that with all of his heart. They were twins, they were siblings, but they were also best friends. 

Alec had just shut the door after a mundane who had the sight wanted to summon a demon to help him out with money probelms. Alec wanted to laugh at that. But he did it anyways. The man had sold his soul to the demon in order to get him out of debt. Once it was done Alec sent the demon away and the man away as well before the man gave him his payment. 

Before that he had helped a vampire, a seelie, three shadowhunters, and each one was different then the last. He was tired and wanted a break. His glamour on his warlock mark was starting to slip because of just how exhausted he was. He hopped that he could at least have an hour to himself but of course, nothing was that easy. 

As soon as Alec let down his glamour, thinking that his next client wouldn't arrive until two more hours, there was a banging on his front door. He sighed and put back up his glamour,using strength to do so, and opened up the door. Standing in the door way was no other than Magnus carrying an unconsious cat along with three other shadowhunters he had seen but never interacted with. 

He wanted to slam the door shut in their faces. He was done with shadowhunters for the day. But this was Cat. She had been so nice to him and even helped him time to time. She was his friend and one of the only shadowhunters who didn't judge him for him being a downworlder. Alec opened up the door right away and ushed the shadowhunters to come inside.

"Set her down on the couch. What the hell happened?" 

Magnus ran a shaky hand through his hair. Alec then noticed that there was blood on his hand and his clothes and when he looked over at Cat, he realized her shirt was covered in it. Shit. He had to act fast. But first he needed to know what happened.

"We were out patrolling the streets. A demon, one that we've never seen or even heard about before just came at us from an ally way. We tried to kill it but when Raphael stabbed it with his sereph blade, nothing happened. It was as if it was immune to the seraph blade. It managed to slice Cat with it's claws before it ran away." Magnus explained.

"Shit." Alec mumbled to himself as he ran over to Cat. 

As he tore open Cat's shirt to examine the wound, the female shadowhunter who was with them walked over and grabbed Alec's arm in a painful grip.

"Camille!" Magnus hissed. "Let him go!" 

Camille let go right away. Alec realized Magnus had ordered her to do so. He was an alpha and she was an unmated omega which meant she had to do as he said. Her body wouldn't let her do it otherwise.

"Magnus! He ripped her shirt off of her! Without her consent!" Camilled replied.

Alec rolled his eyes. "I need to look at the wound in order to heal it. I would of asked but as you can see she is unconscious and unable to speak. So please let me do my job."

As Alec looked over he noticed that Magnus was smiling at him. As if he was proud of Alec for sticking up for himself. Alec blushed and ducked his head. However before he could examine the scratches on Cat, Camille began to speak once more. 

"You can't talk to me like that! You're just an omega!"

"So are you?" Alec questioned before shaking his head. "Look, I don't have time for this." 

Alec turned his attention onto Cat's stomach and what he saw was something he had seen once before. The scratch marks were now turning black because the blood coming from the wound was turning black. Her veins were starting to turn black as well and her skin was paling. She was sweating and when Alec placed a hand on her forehead he felt how hot she was and that she was running a fever.

"Shit, shit, shit." Alec mumbled once more before turning his head to look at the others. 

"What did this demon look like exactly?" 

Raphael, the one Magnus had mentioned before, began to speak. "It had the body of a human but had no face or any human physical traits. It's entire being was black and the claws on it's hands were as long as its hand. It was as if it was something from a nightmare." 

"Thank you. I know exactly how to cure Cat but I need to act quickly because she doesn't have much time." Alec explained as he rushed into his kitchen.

As he was collecting ingredients, he heard someone enter the room. And that's when the scent hit him. It was glorious. It was the most amazing scent he had ever smelled in his life. He remembered smelling it at the institute before but it wasn't as strong. When he looked up he saw Magnus walking over to him. He quickly ducked down and continued to do what he was doing to distract him self from not only smelling the amazing scent but also so he wouldn't stare at Magnus because boy was that man gorgeous.

"So I'm guessing you know what this demon is?" Magnus asked as he watched Alec grab ingredients and place them into a big bowl.

Alec nodded. "Yes. It's a demon from edom. I have no idea how it got out but whatever the reason is, it's not good."

"Is that why we've never heard of them before? Because they're all in edom? Why?" 

Alec sighed. "The institute never taught any of you about them? I'm surprised. However I'd rather not talk about why they're all in edom because it's a long story and it's kind of personal."

Magnus nodded. "No. I don't understand why they wouldn't if they're that dangerous. But Understandable. We don't have to talk about it Alexander. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

Alec shook his head. "You didn't know and you didn't make me uncomfortable. I'll tell you the story one day but not today."

"One day huh? Will that mean that we will get the chance to talk again?" Magnus smirked.

"I uh...."

Suddenly, the only shadowhunter who Alec had yet to learn the name of ran in. "It's cat! She's getting worse!" 

Alec remembered that Cat had a collar on and she was also an omega. And the way the man was so worried about her, and the sincerity about it all and how you could feel the heartbreak flowing off of him, Alec knew that this man was her mate.

"There's some lime juice in the fridge. Grab it and meet me back by cat." Alec said as he grabbed the bowl and ran back into the living room. 

Magnus quickly grabbed the lime juice and ran back towards his Alec and his friends. He handed Alec the juice who nodded in thanks and started to mix all of his ingredients together. Once it was all mixed together he looked back at the man who had told them about cat.

"What is your name?" 

"Ragnor."

Alec nodded. "Well Ragnor, I'm going to need you to come here and hold her hand. This potion will be painful but it will heal her. It's the only cure that will. She's going to need you." 

Ragnor rushed forward and dropped to his knees. He grabbed her hand and held it to his chest. Alec then looked at Magnus. 

"Hold her head up please."

Magnus nodded his head and gently lifted Cat's head. Alec grabbed the potion and took a deep breath in and out before placing the bowl at the shadowhunters lips and lifting it so it went down her throat. Once the bowl was empty Alec sat back and waited for Cat to wake up. That was the first step. The next step was going to be challenging. Very challenging.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Isabelle live in the same building but just in different apartment rooms. Just to let yall know lol.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Hope you like this chapter.  
> Sorry i've been MIA lately.

They all sat around Cat. Waiting for her to wake up. Alec would constantly check her pulse just to make sure she was doing alright. He could also feel Camille glaring at him from across the room but Alec didn't give her the satisfaction at looking back at her. If she wanted to act like a child, then Alec would treat her like one. He sighed and got up from the couch and headed back into his kitchen. He grabbed a wine glass and grabbed some wine and poured him some to drink. He was tired. No, he was exhausted. Physically and emotionally and he knew that when Cat woke up, he would probably drain himself out by what he had to do next. But he would do it for Cat because she deserved it. She was always kind to him and he couldn't let her die.

He closed his eyes and he took a sip of the wine and let it go down his throat. He could hear Camille whisper harsh things about him. About how they shouldn't trust him because he was a disgusting down worlder. That we was filth. That he was only helping them because he knows of Magnus's Alpha status and he wants to get into his pants because he was a slut omega. Alec wanted to laugh at that one. He stopped listening after that. 

Alec has heard it all before. All the names and disgusting things people have said about him. About how he was nothing but a thing to use because of his omega status. Many people have tried to force him to do things he didn't want to do. Sexual things. It made his skin crawl just thinking about it. But he wasn't like most omega's. He's trained himself to hold back from an alpha's demand and to get out of those situations. It hurts, it hurts a lot to hold back from an alpha's command. But at least he has control on what he does. 

He was powerful. Very powerful. And that was probably why he was The High Warlock. Because of his power. Don't get him wrong. He liked being High Warlock. He loved helping people. He liked knowing that he made a difference in this world. But at the same time, it got too much sometimes. And people didn't understand that just because he was powerful, doesn't mean he doesn't burn out like everyone else. 

And then there was the feeling that he was never good enough. That he would never find a mate. Never find someone to love and someone to love him. He's been in relationships in the past, yes, but the people he was with only wanted him because of his power and because of his status. They never loved him even when he loved them. And it hurt. It broke him every single time.

"Alexander?" 

Alec slowly blunk his eyes and turned his attention towards Magnus. He didn't realize he was lost in his own thoughts until he heard Magnus speak his name. Alec shook his head and ran a hand down his tired face before taking another sip and placing the glass down on the counter.

"Did you need something? Is Cat awake?" Alec asked.

"No." Magnus replied as he took a step towards Alec.

Alec tilted his head to the side with a confused look on his face and Magnus just wanted to coo at it. 

"What is it then?"

"I just wanted to know if you're okay." Magnus said softly.

Alec froze. No one ever asks him if he's okay. No one ever cares besides Isabelle and Jace. So this? This was new.

"I...what?"

Magnus frowned and walked closer to Alec. Alec took a step back and then another until his back hit a wall and Magnus was standing right in front of him.

"Are you okay?" 

"I'm fine." Alec replied. It was a lie and he knew that Magnus knew. 

"Alexander..."

Before he could continue, there was a shout from the other room letting them know that Cat was waking up. Alec glanced at Magnus before slipping away and heading towards the living room with Magnus right behind him. Alec saw Cat struggling to sit up and so he ran over and gently placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her back down.

"Don't move Cat. The poison is still in you. The more you move, the more worse it will get." 

Cat sighed. "How do we get it out?"

"I'm gonna need to use my magic. And i'm not gonna lie to you, it's gonna hurt. But I need to get this poison out of you or else you will die." Alec explained.

Camille laughed. "She's not better then? So what the hell were you doing to her before?" 

"I was fixing her wound. I was making sure the bleeding stopped so she wouldn't bleed out to death." Alec replied rolling his eyes.

"And you couldn't get the poison out at the same time? Some warlock you are. I bet this is all a trick. You're pathetic." Camille scoffed.

Alec snapped his head and turned to look at Camille. "Get out of my apartment." 

"Who do you think you are demanding me to do something. You're not an alpha little boy." Camille sneered.

Alec felt anger boil in him. He was going to lose control. Magic was already bursting out of his finger tips. He couldn't lose it. Not now. Not while he had to save Cat and not only that but if he did lose control then his glamour would slip and he would not allow any of them to see his warlock mark. Never would they see it. He then looked at Magnus.

"Get her out of here. Please. I can't do what I need to be done with her around." 

Camille laughed once more. "Oh so now you're telling an alpha what to do? Not only that but Magnus Bane? You really are stupid. Magnus would never do something like that to me." 

Alec growled. He curled his hands into fists and closed his eyes. He was trying to ground himself. He took a deep breath in and out before turning his attention onto Cat. He needed to focus on her. Camille was right. It seemed as if Camille and Magnus had a thing and he would never....

"You heard him Camille. Get the hell out." 

Alec's head snapped towards them once more. What? But he thought....

"Mags...."

Magnus shook his head. "No. You listen to me know Camille. Get out of here and get back to the institute. NOW!" 

The alpha command. Camille whimpered and glared at Alec before leaving Alec's apartment. When the door closed and Alec could no longer smell the intoxicating scent, he breathed out with relief and turned his focus back on to Cat. 

"Ragnor, you're gonna have to hold her down. She trusts you. You're her mate. It has to be you." 

Ragnor nodded. "Okay. Okay."

Alec then looked down at Cat. "I'm sorry. This is going to be painful. I wish there was another way..."

Cat shook her head and reached up to place a gentle hand on Alec's cheek. "It's okay. You're saving my life. Do what you must Alec. I trust you."

Alec leaned into the touch and smiled before he grabbed her hand and placed it by her side. He then held his hands over the shadowhunters body and let magic run through him and into Cat. He squeezed his eyes shut as every ounce of magic was pouring through him. He had to keep his strength. Cat let out a scream of pain but he had to keep on going. 

"Get me a jar from the kitchen!" Alec screamed out. 

Raphael, who hadn't said much since when he first got here, ran towards the kitchen and searched through his cabinets until he found a mason Jar. He then told Raphael to open the jar and close it the minute the black mist goes into it. Raphael nodded and Alec put all of his might into his magic to get the poison to come out. A few seconds later and Alec let out a pained grunt as the black mist flowed out of cat. He used his magic to push it into the jar and as all of it went in Raphael closed the lid. 

Alec slumped down to the ground but before he could collide into the floor hurting himself, Magnus was right there to catch him.

"I got you." Magnus whispered.

Alec had his eyes shut. He could feel his glamour was slowly dropping which meant he didn't have much time. He stood up on shaky legs and looked at the others. 

"She should be fine now.I....I'm gonna go lay down. I would make you all a portal but i'm drained at the moment. Feel free to leave whenever Cat feels shes good enough to walk."

Without waiting for anyone to respond, Alec left the group and headed into his room. He shut the door and headed towards the second closet in his room. But instead of there being clothes and what not inside, there was his nest. He needed to be there. His nest was the only place where he truly felt safe. Once he laid down, he let his glamour go unleashing his two warlock marks. He closed his eyes and listened to the others to make sure they weren't trashing his home. But something told him that Magnus wouldn't allow it. Something in him felt a type of way for Magnus that he hadn't felt for any other Alpha and he didn't know what to think about it. Especially when he had only met the guy twice.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow it's been a really long time  
> but i'm back now (:
> 
> also  
> these are Alec's eyes when they're not glamoured  
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/9c/7a/19/9c7a1930901bc17bfec245ff8069ba1a.png
> 
> (Let me know if the link doesn't work)

When Alec woke up the day of the situation, he listened. He couldn't hear a single breath, a single heart beat, which meant his "guests" have left. Alec sighed with relief. He hated people he didn't know or trust in his home. It was the one place where he could call his. And yeah he did have clients come over to his home and he didn't mind so much, but that's because he was in control. He knew what was going to happen before hand. But the thing that had happened with cat, that was unexpected. 

And he was happy to help her. Of course he was. She had done so much for him in the past. She was one of the only Shadowhunters that didn't belittle him just because of his warlock nature. So yeah, he would do anything for her. He would do anything for the ones he cared about without hesitation. 

Which also led to the fact that Cat was poisoned by a demon. And not just any demon. A demon from edom. A demon that is never talked about because of how vile and dangerous it can be. Demons that Alec had helped lock away in edom and made sure they never came out. They were called Ravagers. And Alec had no idea how they got out but one thing was for sure. He knew that this was bad for everyone. Shadowhunter, Downworlder, and mundane. And he knew that sooner or later, he would be stuck in the middle of this situation that he knew the Shadowhunters would drag him into. 

But at the moment, he couldn't think about it. It was day after he had healed Cat and he was now sitting at a picnic table at the near by park. He had a client who needed him to make a potion. A type of potion he was familiar with but had never made it himself. So he was reading books and researching about the type of potion and the ingredients so he could get it right. He had told the client that he had never made it before but the client told him it was okay because they had heard such great things about Alec and how he never got a potion wrong. 

It was a lot. Having someone put that much trust into him. Especially from someone who he hadn't met until that morning. But he vowed he would get it right. The client was was an omega vampire girl. And a new one at that. Jace had sent her his way. She needed a potion that would contain her hunger just until she could manage it on her own. She needed it because her mate was a mundane and she didn't want to kill him. And if Jace sent her to him, then he knew that it was serious.

It was weird. How a vampire and mundane could be mates. But Alec didn't question it. Because love was love. And even though he gave up on it and knew that he would never have that, didn't mean he didn't appreciate it when he saw it. And the girl looked heartbroken when she spoke about how she couldn't even be near her mate without wanting to drain all the blood from his body. 

So here he was, siting at the park, trying to figure out how to make this potion before tomorrow when the client would pick it up. He had his head down, glasses on his face as they kept sliding down his nose, and a pen in his mouth as he chewed on it while he looked through a book. He was so lost into it that he didn't hear someone approach and sit down on the opposite side of him. He didn't notice until he heard the noise he heard all his life that annoyed the hell out of him. It was his sister making a screeching noise. She always did it to get his attention.

"Isabelle i'm trying to study."

"Hi i'm trying to study." Isabelle replied with a grin.

Alec looked up with an un amused look on his face and rolled his eyes. "Cute."

Isabelle sighed. "What are you doing anyways?" 

"Studying. Like I said before." 

Good god. He loved his sister. He really did. But boy could she get on his nerves.

Isabelle scrunched up her nose. "You work too much little brother." 

"Little? We're the exact same age. Besides I was born a minute before you so that makes you the little one." 

"Whatever. Why are you out here? You usually work in your loft." Isabelle questioned.

Alec shrugged. "I just needed some fresh air. It's been a while since I just sat outside. Speaking of which, what are you doing here? Please tell me you're not here to hook up with that shadowhunter Meliorn." 

Isabelle gagged. "Oh no. I'm over him. I'm here because I was on my way to your place. And before you ask about why I didn't use a portal, I did. But when I saw you weren't there I did a tracking spell and since it was a nice day and the parks not to far from your place, I decided to walk." 

"Why were you headed to my place?"

Isabelle grinned. And it was the sort of grin that Alec knew all too well. Isabelle wanted something. 

"I wanted to ask you how it went yesterday. What happened? Did you talk to Magnus? Are you going to go on a date?" 

Alec choked. "Date? What? Why would I go on a date with him? And how do you know about what happened yesterday?" 

Isabelle shrugged. "I hear things. And why wouldn't you go on a date with him? He's gorgeous."

"Izzy. I love you but just because someone is gorgeous doesn't mean you should date them. You need to get to know someone first. And stop pestering about my love life. You know i'm done with trying to find love okay? There's no point."

"But.."

Alec let his glamour down. His eyes were now a bright blue with a slitted pupil. "Drop it"

"Okay. I'm sorry. But just know that someday Alec, someone is gonna love you heart and soul."

Alec sighed and put his glamour back up. Isabelle was just trying to look out for him. He knew that. But that didn't mean he had to believe her because she was wrong. No one was going to love him. He's tried so many times to have that. Have someone to love and someone to love him. But in the end, he's always left heart broken because they never loved him the way he loved them. 

"Anyways, you never answered my question. What happened last night?" Isabelle asked interrupting Alec from his thoughts. 

"Cat got poisoned last night by a demon and she was dying. Magnus and a few others brought her to my place so that I could help heal her. It look a lot of time and strength out of my but I did manage to heal her." Alec explained. 

Isabelle frowned. "And you never called me? Alec, I could have helped."

"I didn't want to bother you. I knew you had clients all day that day and I wanted you to be able to get some rest. Besides it was nothing I couldn't handle." 

"What kind of demon was it. Do you know."

Alec nodded. "I'm pretty positive it was a Ravager. From the way they described it and from what Cat was poisoned with."

"What?" Isabelle gasped. "How did it get out? Where is it now?"

"I don't know Izzy." 

Suddenly, there was a huge crash. Alec turned his head to the side and saw no other than that shadowhunters who were at his loft the day before. The shadowhunter with the glasses had somehow walked straight into a trash can and fell over it as he crashed to the ground along with that trash can. Alec groaned. He looked over at his sister and saw the amused smile on her face. 

"We should see if he's okay." 

"No."

Isabelle rolled her eyes and got up. She then walked away from Alec who went back to studying and walked over to the shadowhunters. Magnus and Cat were trying to help Simon up who somehow fell once again while Raphael, Ragnor, and Camille were watching. Isabelle shook her head fondly at the boy before walking up and using her magic to help him up.

And of course, all heads turned to her once they saw the purple swirls around Simon lifting him up.

"That felt...tingly." Simon said as he dusted off his clothes before realizing that Isabelle was there and when he saw her, his mouth dropped open. "It's you."

Isabelle tilted her head. "Yes it's me. I saw what happened. You alright?" 

"I uh...I'm good. Yeah I'm fine!"

Isabelle laughed. "Good. What were you doing that made you not look where you were heading?" 

"Well uh..we were...uh..."

Isabelle rose an eyebrow and looked over at Magnus who was chuckling at Simon.

"Well my dear, we are trying to track that demon that attacked Cat last night." 

Isabelle tilted her head. "Oh? And how is that working for you?" 

Magnus scrunched up his nose and rubbed the back of his neck. "Not great. Every time we think we're close by, the tracking signal get's lost and we have to start all over again."

Isabelle laughed and shook her head. "Of course you're not gonna be able to track it. This demon is known for tricking shadowhunters." 

"How do you know so much about this?" Raphael asked stepping forward. 

"I don't. Not really. I never really dealt with them personally, But I know someone who has if you need help." Isabelle replied.

"And who would that be?" Magnus asked.

"Well you already know him." Isabelle replied with a sinister smile. 

"Oh come on. Are you really going to trust her?" Camille spat.

Magnus snapped his head towards Camille and gave her a look that made her back down. Magnus then turned his attention back towards Isabelle. 

"Don't mind her. You were saying darling?"

Isabelle nodded her head towards the left causing all the shadowhunters to turn their heads. What they saw was Alec who was chewing on his pen again flipping through pages in a book. And Magnus wanted to coo at the sight. It was adorable and he smiled. This was perfect. He had been wanting to speak to the omega again but couldn't find the right opportunity too and thank the Angel that Isabelle was here because this was the perfect moment. 

"Great. Let's go shall we?" Magnus said as he strutted off leaving the others behind. 

Isabelle grinned and followed after along with the others. This was going to be great.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm backkkkk  
> I'm gonna try to update all of my stories this week (:

Alec sighed with relief. He loved his sister. He really did. But he really needed to concentrate on this in order to make the potion and get it to the girl by tomorrow. As he flipped a page in the book, he felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up and his senses be on alert. He knew what was going on. An alpha was approaching. Well more than one by the mixed scents. But the one that stood out the most was the one of sandalwood and vanilla. The scent that he was ashamed to say that he would do anything to roll in it. But he wouldn't. He couldn't. He was over trusting alphas. Never again.

Alec sighed and closed the book. He could hear their foot steps getting closer and closer and knew he wasn't going to get any studying done. He placed his right hand on top of the book, closed his eyes, said a quick spell, and suddenly all of the pages, all of the words, were now embedded into his head. He hated taking the easy route. In fact he enjoyed studying, doing things on his own instead of having to rely on his magic. But he was on a time limit and he knew with his sister and these shadowhunters around, he wasn't going to finish studying and finding what he needed to find any time soon. 

And when he opened his eyes and looked up, everyone was now gathering around the table and taking a seat. Alec wanted to bang his head on the table. Hadn't he had enough of the shadowhunters? Alec looked over at Isabelle who smiled and winked and Alec groaned out loud. Of course this was his sisters doing. 

"What is this filthy thing?" Camille asked as she picked up the book Alec was studying from.

Alec rolled his eyes and grabbed the book back before snapping his fingers causing the book to disappear. He then sighed and looked around. They were all looking right at him which made him shift in his seat uncomfortably. He hated when people looked at him.

"What?" Alec asked. 

Magnus smiled and folded his hands in front of him. "Well, you see, we're trying to locate that demon. The one that attacked Cat."

"Where is Cat anyways?" Alec asked looking around the bunch. 

"She's back at the institute with her mate Ragnor trying to find anything about this demon." Simon explained. 

Alec laughed and shook his head. "They won't find anything. They're not in your system. They're not even in any demon books. The Clave made sure of that. So you can tell them to stop wasting their time."

Raphael tilted his head to the side. "How do you know?" 

"I've been around for ages. I know a thing or two. Besides, these demons...they're not something that should be messed with." 

This time it was Magnus who sighed. The alpha looked at Alec and gave him a soft smile. "And that's why we need your help. If this demon is out there, it needs to be stopped. Look what it did to Cat. Imagine if a mundane got in its way. We need to stop it before someone gets hurt and the only person who seems to know about this is you."

Alec shook his head. "I'm not the only one. You're the head of the institute. Won't the clave help you?" 

"Yes. But I don't trust the clave. Would you?" Magnus asked.

Alec groaned and rubbed his neck. "I don't want to get involved with shadowhunters."

"I know this is a lot to ask. And I know our kind hasn't been kind to you. I'm so sorry about that. But this is bigger than us. Alexander, please, you're the only one that can help us. From what I saw and from how much magic it took out of you to heal Cat, this demon is no small threat. It's a big one and it needs to be taken care of. Please Alexander. Help us." Magnus pleaded.

Alec looked over at his sister who nodded at him. She had a serious expression on her face and he knew that this demon, was a big threat. Magnus was right. This was bigger than the feud between the two kinds. And not only that but if there was one demon, then that means more could get out and he couldn't let that happen. Not after last time.

"You can't be serious mags." Camille whined. 

Magnus snapped his head towards Camille. "I told you, it's Magnus. And I'm deadly serious. If you don't like it then you can go back to the institute and be on ichor duty."

Camille whimpered as the omega in her back down from the alpha. Alec looked back at Magnus and ran a hand through his hair. 

"Fine. But if we do this then you must listen to me. You have no idea what these demons can do. They're deadly and if any of you take this as a joke or don't do as I say, someone could get badly injured or worse." 

Magnus grinned and nodded. "Of course Alexander. Thank you so much."

"Don't thank me yet. Thank me when this is over with." 

"This is so exciting. Working with the high warlock of Brooklyn!" Simon exclaimed until Isabelle cleared her voice. "I meant working with the high warlocks of Brooklyn."

"So where do we start?" Raphael asked.

Alec shook his head. "We won't start until tomorrow. I was busy before you bunch got here and I need to finish what I was doing. It's important and I do have other things to do then helping shadowhunters all day." 

"But the longer we wait the quicker it will be for someone to get attacked." Camille said with disgust.

Alec looked up. The sky was cloudy and it was getting dark out. He then shook his head and looked back at the others. "The demon won't attack today. Not while the suns not out. Now if you excuse me, I have to get back to my loft. We'll go over everything tomorrow." 

Without another word, Alec got up, made a portal, stepped through it, and the portal closed behind him. 

"Your brother is very interesting Isabelle." Magnus said as he stared at the spot Alec disappeared from.

"Oh?" Isabelle asked with a smirk. "How so?"

"He's just so...serious." 

Isabelle sighed. "You have no idea. He wasn't always like this you know. But he's been hurt many times Magnus. He has so many walls up that even I can't take them down."

"Well maybe it's time you had some help." Magnus replied with a smile.

Isabelle smiled back. "You didn't just want him to work with you guys so he could help did you?"

Magnus shrugged. "What can I say? He's a mystery and I love a challenge."

Isabelle laughed. "Do you need a portal back to the institute?" 

"If it's no bother that would be great."

A portal was made, shadowhunters were gone, and Isabelle sat back down at the table. She frowned when she thought of Alec. About all the things he had gone through. From being a kid to centuries later and now. She just wanted him to be happy. And somehow she knew that these shadowhunters, especially Magnus, would make him happy once again.


End file.
